Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, using a wide variety of media devices. Digital media content environments, for example media streaming services such as Spotify, enable users to stream music content that complements their lifestyle, while commuting, exercising, relaxing at home, or engaging in other types of activities. Such digital media content environments are well suited to offering additional lifestyle-oriented functionality that can provide an improved user experience. However, traditional digital media technologies are limited in the extent to which they can integrate with the user's physical environment.